The Clan Goes to School
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: The Clan finds themselves at Gabe, Natalie, and Henry's school one day!...And get them all into detention. Bad summary, sorry...Clanfic! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Wow...Me and BluestBlood wrote this forever ago...lol...**

**So yeah! Enoy! A Clanfic!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the Clan!**

Gabe: *panting*Whew...I hate stairs. OH MY GOD!

Me: GABIE!

Gabe: What are you doing at my school?

Me: We wanted to come and visit!

Gabe: YOUR FACE.

Oreoprincess0401: YOUR MOM'S FACE.

Teacher: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU.

Oreoprincess0401: I hate you.

Gabe: Ditto.

Oreoprincess0401: YOUR COUSIN!

Gabe: We stopped the insults...

Oreoprincess0401: Oh.

ElianaMargalit: *sees Henry and chases after him and hugs his legs*

Henry: GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!

BluestBlood: NEVER! *duct tapes Henry's hands and legs together*

Henry: HELP!

ElianaMargalit: I LOVE YOU! *hugs Henry*

Henry: NOOOOOO!

Natalie: *looks to me* Where's Henry?

Me: Uhhh...

Henry: *is hopping through the hallways despite his duct taped limbs* I'M FREEE! I WANNA BE AN AIRBORNE RANGER-! *is tackled by security guards*

Natalie: I hate this. So much.

Gabe: How did we get here, anyway?

Me: Author Loopholes. *is glared at by Goodmans* *coughs and turns back to notes*

Henry: *is dragged back by security guards before the door is shut on the classroom*

Agent Ilse: You're in so much trouble.

Teacher: YOU ALL ARE.

Me: *slinks into seat*

Gabe: THEY DON'T EVEN GO HERE!

Teacher: Well, now they do.

Henry: *raises hand*

Teacher: Yes?

Henry; May I go to the bathroom?

Me: NO! He's just gonna get away!

Teacher: Uh, no. You're all in trouble.

Natalie: Wait. We're not in detention are we? I can't be in detention! I HAVE TO KEEP A CLEAN RECORD! YALE DOESNT HAVE ROOM FOR DELINQUENTS!

Gabe: Wooooooow...

Clan: PLEASE DON'T LET US GET A DETENTION! GABE!

Gabe: What?

Me: DO SOMETHING!

Gabe: I could pole dance... *recieves odd stares* Like in "I'm Alive" of course.

Clan and Henry: *scoots away*

Teacher: *coughs* Anyway, back to what we were saying.

Henry: *pulls hood over head and pulls drawstring tight* I GOTTA GOOOOOOO.

Natalie: Shut up, Henry! We don't need more trouble!

Henry: But Nat...

Teacher: I'm not paid enough for this...

Henry: I'M GONNA HAVE AN ACCIDENT!

Agent Ilse: So...about that pole dancing...

All:…

Agent Ilse: What? I just had to make a joke about that.

Henry: You scare me.

Teacher: *bangs head against chalkboard*

Gabe: *sigh* So...welcome to detention...

Me and Natalie: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Henry: OH NO! MY BLADDER IS LOSING CONTROL! HELP!

Gabe: Just go in the plant over there. It's one of the advatages of being a man.

Henry: Well, one, I'm NOT dropping my pants in from of ANY of you!

Natalie: *scoffs* Uh-huh...

Henry: And two! That's completely unsanitary!

Gabe: Just go...

Henry…Never mind.

BluestBlood: EEEEEEEW!

Henry: IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU WOULDNT LET ME GO!

Gabe: Stop dating my sister, and give me three man cards.

Henry: The way you distribute and take away man cards is not fair.

Gabe: Hand it over.

ElianaMargalit: Gabe, one man card for admitting you pole dance.

Henry: Just one?

Me: He's Gabe. He can pole dance. I've said enough.

Gabe: *hands over a man card* I've got plenty to spare.

Natalie: That was your last one. *is hushed by Gabe*

Henry: *gives Gabe three man cards* If I give you four can I still date Natalie?

Gabe: Nope.

Teacher: ALRIGHT! ALL OF YOU- MAN CARDS. NOW.

Gabe: You're a teacher- you have no man cards, therefore you cannot take away man cards.

Natalie: SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP.

Teacher: Goodman and friends, Detention.

Everyone: *moves away from Natalie*

Natalie: *explodes* WHAT THE F-!

Gabe: *covering Nat's mouth* SHHHHH! you want more detention?

Natalie: No! I do not!

Gabe: Then shut. It.

Natalie: *grumbles*

Oreoprincess0401: Well, let's look at the bright side! Maybe this'll be like The Breakfast Club!

Henry: Oh God...

BluestBlood: Well, we know who the nerd is...*nods to Natalie* and the jock *Gabe waves*...and the basket case...*looks to Henry*

Henry: HEY!

Gabe: Well she has a point.

Agent Ilse: What does that make us?

Natalie: *mutter*

Gabe: What was that? Oh. *takes hand off Natalie's mouth*

Natalie: *wipes mouth* The prep.

Me: EWWWW. NO.

Gabe: Ugh...this sucks...As soon as I get out of here, I think I'm gonna go make out with my girlfriend.

BluestBlood: Eew. Do we need to know?

Gabe: Yes. Yes you do.

Henry: Well, then when I get out of here, I'm gonna make out with Natalie.

Natalie: M'kay!

Gabe: Uh, no you won't.

Henry: YOU HAVE NO SAY IN MY LIFE!

Gabe: But I have a say in hers.

Natalie: I AM AN INDEPENDENT PERSON!

Teacher: QUIET!

Natalie: What am I gonna tell Dad when I get home? I can't tell him I got detention! He'll murder me and then chop me into bits and hide them in the walls!

All:…

Teacher: I think I'm gonna have a talk with your father...

Gabe: Good luck with that...

Teacher: Heads on the desk.

Gabe: Sounds dirty.

Teacher: 2 more hours of detention.

All: GABE.

Gabe: *head desks*

Natalie: I hate you even more now. I can't even...oh my God... what if I can't get into any school EVER NOW?

Me: Uh-oh! Nat's hypervenilating!

Natalie: OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA HAVE TO GO TO COMMUNITY COLLEGE!

Teacher: Whats wrong with that?

Natalie: I CANT GET A GOOD JOB FROM A COMMUNITY COLLEGE! I'M DESTINED FOR IVY LEAGUE!

Teacher: I went to community college. Just for that, another hour of detention.

Gabe: I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

Teacher: HEAD ON THE DESK!

Henry: Are we gonna get raped?

Teacher: No.

Henry: I DONT BELIEVE YOU!

Teacher: *facepalm* NO ONE IS GETTING RAPED!

Gabe: Why do you ask?

Henry: I dunno...we're all alone, locked in a room with a scary teacher who told us to put our heads on the desks. It's implied.

Oreoprincess0401: I'm scared now...

Natalie: I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH LITTLE KIDS! *begins sobbing* *is slapped* I'M IN PAIN. I'M IN PAIN AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH KIDS.

Gabe: Oh, my God...

Teacher: Calm down! There's nothing wrong with teaching- unless it's you kids. You guys drive me insane.

Henry: Thanks!

Teacher: Heads on the desk. *slaps his palm with a ruler* And you're welcome.

Gabe: Oh, my God...again... he's got a ruler...

Me: Shoot. *puts head on the desk* I don't want to die.

Henry: WE'RE GOING TO BE BEATEN TO PULPS NOW!

Teacher: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Henry: I WANT MY LAWYER!

Teacher: You can't afford one! Plus, I'm immune!

Gabe: That's not true!

Teacher: *slams hand on desk* YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

Me: *whispers* This is so intense...

Henry; Well, then I want Natalie as my lawyer.

Natalie: *sobbing* Why would you want me? I'M A FAILURE!

Henry: Awww...you are not.

Natalie: *sniffling* Really?

Henry: Really.

*they kiss*

Teache: NO KISSING IN DETENTION!

Agent Ilse: Well, there goes my fun...

Natalie:*to the teacher* We are innocent. You're just pissed off that we were having fun.

Teacher: I OBJECT.

Gabe: OVERRULED.

Teacher: Sit down, Goodman.

Henry: GO NATALIE!

Natalie: Is it true that you are a teacher?

Teacher: You're kidding right?

Natalie: ANSWER THE QUESTION. *turns to Gabe* Permission to treat the witness as hostile?

Gabe: Sure, whatever.

ElianaMargalit: *whispers to Me* This is getting good...

Natalie: *hits desk* .QUESTION.

Teacher: YES! I am a teacher.

All: *ooh's*

Natalie: And is it true that you put us all in detention today, knowing that you were single-handedly ruining an innocent girl's future?

Teacher: Um...yes to detention, no to the other.

Natalie: YOU LIE!

Henry: Is it true that you took our man cards?

Teacher: Guys, this is-!

Henry: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Natalie: Henry, let me handle this...ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Teacher: You know, I don't have to subject to this! I'm your boss!

Gabe: Yeah, my Dad says that too. Do I listen to him? No.

Henry: He really doesn't.

Teacher: Well, that's a disciplinary issue which your father needs to sort out.

Gabe: You're not my Dad!

Teacher: You don't know that!

Henry: Yeah, you don't know that!

Natalie: Shut up, Henry.

Gabe: I do too.

Teacher: What if you were adopted?

Gabe: I'm...not...

Natalie: Wait, are you adopted?

Gabe: THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW.

Natalie: No, that's actually a really good point. It would explain a lot, too.

Henry: Hmmm.

Henry: So if Gabe is adopted that means you're not really his blood related sister which means that HE HAS NO CONTROL OVER WHAT WE DO!'

*Begins to make out with Natalie*

Teacher: I SAID NO KISSING!

Gabe: STOP JUST STOP!

Henry: *flips Gabe off*

Me: HENRY MADE A BAD HAND GESTURE!

Gabe: Well. What if Natalie was the adopted one?

Natalie: *pulls away from Henry* WHAT?

Gabe: Yepp...

Natalie: HOLY SHIT IM ADOPTED! *runs around*

Teacher: Oh my God...

oreoprincess0401: THIS IS PANDAMONIUM!

Teacher: THERE ARE NO PANDAS HERE.

Gabe: But what if there were...?

Natalie: I don't care! I'm adopted! *dances*

Henry: Super! ...

Teacher: *head walls* I hate teaching.

Gabe: The feeling's mutual.

Natalie: *begins kissing Henry again*

Me: TEACHER I FEEL AWKWARD.

Teacher: I hate everything. JUST GET OUT!

Henry: But we still have 4 hours of-

Teacher: I need to go home and rethink my life...

Gabe: Good idea. Cuz you suck as a teacher.

Teacher: I'M GIVING UP MY VICES AND GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!

Natalie: You mean community college.

Henry: He just quote RENT!

Me: HIGH FIVE!

*they do so*

Agent Ilse: You did drugs? AS A TEACHER!

Gabe: I claim him GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES!

Natalie: Gabe, we're done with that now.

Gabe: ...Buzzkill.

Henry: Hahaha. This was the best detention of my life!

Natalie: This was my only detention.

Me: Mine too!

Gabe: Wow. This is my...*opens notebook* 5...15...24...

Natalie: Wow.

Gabe: *is still counting*

Natalie: You're kidding, right?

Gabe: SHUT UP I LOST COUNT.

Henry: *loudly* 76...21...

Gabe: *chucks notebook at Henry's face*

Henry: OWWW! Papercut...

Me: OH NO! JASPER HALE IS GONNA COME AFTER YOU!

Henry. What?

Me: Oh...I just figured since you quoted New Moon...

Henry: No.

Gabe: 137th!

Natalie:…

Gabe: So, I got caught making out a few times...

All:…

Gabe: And beating Pauly Johnson.

All…

Gabe. And making my Algebra teacher cry...

Henry: YOU'RE SICK!

Gabe: And this one time I almost set the school on fire.

Me: I doubt that.

Gabe: Can I beat up Pauly again sometime?

BluestBlood: Maybe.

Henry: Wait! You made an algebra teacher cry?

Gabe: You doubt me?

Henry: Nope...

Me: Hey! Next week is bring your fangirl to work day!

Gabe: So?

Me: So next week we get to hang out with the doctors! YAAAAAY!

Henry: *silently cheers*

Natalie: Hey, Henry. You work, right?

Henry: *mouthed* No! NO!

Natalie: Maybe they can stalk- I mean, follow you!

Henry: No! I mean, what's so good about Starbucks anyway?

ElianaMargalit: YOU WORK AT STARBUCKS?

Henry: Crap...See you fangirls next week...

**A/N: YAY!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
